The Alien Warrior
by MGKAproductions
Summary: A mysterious stranger lands on the planet of Attack on Titan and feels compelled to help them. He just came to do some research, but he ends up meeting an old enemy he did not expect, who is hell bent on killing anyone close to him and reeking havoc on the world around him. The warrior must stand up against his enemy, and face his to save the world for the hero he is, LIKE A BOSS!
1. Beginning message

All the chapters you are about to read are not part of the main continuity anymore. This was years ago and I have improved a lot. If you want to read it, that's fine. If you don't skip to chapter 10. Also, Doctor Who will no longer be part of the main continuity, I wanted to be more original.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Aot, I made up a character that's really obvious and this is just for enjoyment only.

Chapter 1: Meeting Him.

It was just another day of scouting by the Scout Regiment. Eren was feeding the horses, Levi was cleaning the wagons and Mikasa was loading supplies. They were all continuing with their preparation for the 59th expedition beyond the wall. Then out of nowhere there was a huge explosion way up in the sky, so far as to be beyond Pluto, or even as far as the constellation of Costurberus, home of Gallifrey. Only Historia noticed because she was looking at the sky. Anyways, the explosion lasted about 5 seconds.

"This wagon is full of filth. Eren! Clean the wagon brat," shouted Levi.

"Yes sir," said Eren.

"Ymir, did you see that explosion in the sky?" asked Historia.

"What explosion?" responded Ymir.

"Never mind," said Historia.

About an hour later, everybody was finished with their chores. Levi deep-cleaned every wagon there was, Eren had to wash his hands because of all the horse feeding, and Mikasa finished loading supplies.

There was a big spark of light in space that was visible with the naked eye on Earth. This time only Armin saw it because, like Historia, he was the only one looking at the sky. Armin wondered what that spark was. Maybe, just maybe, it was a solar flare caused by a huge piece of debris. But what was the piece of debris.

"Everyone, get on your horses and travel to the gate!" yelled Commander Erwin.

Everyone got on their horses and moved with the lead of Commander Erwin. Eren spotted a little kid so excited about the scouts, and dragged his sister to watch them go. They reminded of him when he was little.

"Let the 59th expedition beyond the walls begin!" yelled Commander Erwin.

The horses trampled down the road to get beyond Wall Maria. They encountered an abnormal, a runner, but Levi killed it easily. Other than the one Abnormal, it was smooth sailing.

"And we are out of Wall Maria," declared Armin.

Captain Erwin sent up a green flare, meaning to get into formation. Everybody knew what to do and quickly, they were all in formation. And at the time, there was no squad Levi, only Levi, Eren, and Mikasa.

Suddenly, a red flare went up that came from the front right. Then a black flare from the left, and there were so many black flares, they had to break from formation. Most of the squad was in panic. There was only one way out, into the forest. 2/3 of the scouts went left or right, and 1/3 went into the forest. Among the people in the forest are Armin, Eren, Levi, Mikisa, Historia, Ymir, and Erwin.

"Into the forest!" yelled Commander Erwin at the top of his lungs.

A group of abnormals, about 20, were closing in on them. They were really strong, fast, and semi-smart, but no shifters. Anyways, they closed in on them. Before the Scouts new it, they were attacked and no one was able to escape. They were all in a titan's grasp. A scout was already eaten, but before anyone else could be eaten, all the titans dropped dead in 2 seconds. Minor injuries were sustained, but all of them were looking at the mysterious warrior with no 3D Maneuver Gear.

"Who are you?" asked Levi. "Not even I'm capable of doing that much damage in less than 5 seconds."

"Well if you are wondering, I'll give you an explanation. My Name is- Agggggggghhhhhhhh!" the mysterious warrior couldn't finish his sentence because Mikasa stabbed him in his heart and lungs. He dropped dead. He also has a thick British accent.

"I don't trust him," declared Mikasa.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" the mysterious warrior asked while blood pumped out of his chest.

"How did you survive?" interrogated Mikasa.

"I can't die. Ever. I will never die. A minor wound like that with one of your swords won't harm me," replied the mw (mysterious warrior). Any way I'm not from this planet. I'm from Gallifrey. A great war was in progress that was between the 2 strongest races in the Universe," the mw said sadly. Oh ya, my name, it's-UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH. F***. S***. Holy crappin' Rubber Ducky. Ow. Why did you kick my really hard in the boingloins. You kicked in the boingloins. Owwwwwwwww (boingloins are between the legs. I hope that hint helped understand what bongloins are).

"I still don't trust him." said Mikasa.

"You didn't have to kick him in the nuts!" ranted Eren.

"Yes I did," replied Mikasa.

"No you didn't," declared mw.

"What's wrong with your voice. It sounds weird, but nice," asked Historia.

"It's a British accent," replied mw.

"Ymir, is it just me or does he look hot?" whispered Historia.

"He looks hot, Historia," responded Ymir

"Hey, there's a titan behind you!" warned Armin.

"What, I can't hear you over the titan behind me. Wait. Oh shi-CHRUNCH!" the mw said before getting stomped on by the titan. The foot stayed on him.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Him

Chapter 2: Getting to Know Him

"We just met the guy and now he was crushed by a titan. Since he's not coming back up, we can say he's probably dead," stated Armin.

"Well, this is really akward," said Levi.

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the mw (mysterious warrior) was pushing the titan foot up, gripped the foot and swung the titan so hard it flew into space. "I won't die by getting crushed by a titan. They are too pathetic to kill me. Oh, and my name is The Warrior. People used to call me that because I was stronger than everyone, but not by much, how tough I was, super speed, and an IQ of OVER 9,000! (It's really only 1,000), and my mad ninja skills."

(4th wall break time) Hello. This is just a quick update and some useful info that I will state for people who are reading this. So the team was on the 59th expedition beyond the walls, they were ambushed by titans, almost died but saved by the mysterious warrior, aka mw, aka (now the real name) The Warrior. He has black hair in a left-combed style, brown eyes, average sized ears and nose, and a round top of the head and goes into a triangle starting at the upper jaw. His origin is yet to come. His personality is a kind hearted goofy guy, but can think about things with very careful consideration. If you bring out his other side, he will rain hell, no worse than hell on you. He is a comedic character most of the time, but he can be very serious at times. He also can't die, and with that combined with his stats, he is the perfect soldier. More will be revealed in chapter 3 during the "4th wall break time". Now back to the story.

"Um, did that explosion from the sky I saw earlier have something to do with you?" asked Historia.

"Yes, it did. I don't want to talk about it," then the warrior punched a tree so hard it exploded from the inside out, and it was a big tree. "And my I ask your name, beautiful?" The Warrior asked Historia.

Historia blushed and replied with "I'm Historia."

"I should mention I have the power to absorb information by making skin contact. If I tough the ground with my hand, I will know everything about this world," The Warrior touched the ground and said, "Holy s**t that's a lot of information. Now I know everything about this world. That includes history, people, structures, ect."

"So how fast can you run," questioned Levi.

"A lot faster than anything on this world," answered The Warrior.

"ALRIGHT. LET'S GO BACK TO HQ" Commander Erwin said while shooting a blue flare, meaning to retreat.

"I'll meet you there," said TW (The Warrior) as he ran at 500 miles per hour, or about 804.5 kilometers per hour.

My message to you: it's getting late and I'm getting tired I'll post a part two to this where we get to know more about the warrior in about 20-36 hours. Bye.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Him Part 2

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Him Part 2

After the Scouts got back The Warrior was already there, waiting for them. He had already sharpened axes, loaded the muskets, and organized all the supplies.

"Hello. I've been here for a while and-BANG. AAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

"INTRUDER, DIE!" shouted Connie.

"Connie, that was our new ally, you didn't have to shoot him," informed Armin.

"Oh, oops, sorry," apologized Connie.

"You shot me in the spine. That's gonna be hurting for a while," said The Warrior. "Also I didn't absorb all the information, although I thought I did, so there's still some things I don't know, but I will get that information eventually."

All of a sudden a group of people with axes, scouts with axes, came in and massacred The Warrior. Now with the axes still in him, he got up and asked people to pull the axes out of him.

"Wow, there's an a axe really lodged in your spine," said Historia while pulling.

After she pulled it out this happened: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! IT STINGS! AAAAAHHHHHH. SSSSHHHHHHH***************************!" The Warrior ran in pain, stumbled onto the stove, knocked boiling water on himself, spilled salt, opened an umbrella inside, looked into and broke a mirror, stepped on a crack, tripped under a ladder, ran into the wall, knocked over a sledge hammer that fell from a tall shelf and crushed his boingloins, then smashed through the wall and fell into a deep well (25 meters or 82.5 feet) filled with 2 meters of water (6.6 feet) and fell so hard that that he crushed the bottom of the well. Talk about bad luck.

"Are you okay?" asked Eren.

"It'll heal in five minutes, so I'll be fine," responded The Warrior.

(5 minutes later)

"I finally climbed out. I'm the king of this world!" happily declared The Warrior.

"Dude, it's only been, like, 5 minutes, and you are not the king," said Eren.

"YOU LIE!" The Warrior rebelled.

"I didn't," responded Eren.

"Your right," admitted The Warrior.

"So, how did you kill the titans without 3DMG? Everybody's wondering. Wait, can you fly?" asked Armin

"No I can't fly, but I have anti-gravity boots, which makes me be able to float and move in the air. I just have to turn them on, and now I'm floating in the air," explained The Warrior

"And your speed allowed you to kill the titans. But how did you kill them without a sword?" asked Eren.

"I did have swor….. Wwwwwwwwoooooooooaaaahhhhhhh. The boots are freakin out on me! WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! 'CRASH'I think I broke my balls, my eyeballs. I think I also broke my boingloins. This is not going to heal fast. It'll be a while," said The Warrior. "While I'm in pain, I should tell you more about me."

"YES!" everybody said.

"Okay, I'm from Gallifrey, which was at war with the Daleks, the most feared race in all of the universe. I'm a special race of Time Lords, or Gallifrains. The race was a Krypton like city. Everyone had enhanced strength, speed, and intellect. We didn't fight in the war until the Daleks attacked us. We were weapons ready and fought back, and we lost. All I remember is being shot by a Dalek, dying, then coming back. I thought it was so weird. Then I remembered a legend or folktale speaking of a warrior with twice the power of a normal city person, which is a lot power, and the potential of up to 1,000 times as much power as a normal city guy. The warrior also cannot die, no matter what. The intellect will stay the same as at birth, which is 1,000 IQ points, and humans or only capable of 200. The warrior also has the ability to absorb information just by making skin contact. The war ended once The Doctor, the hero with many faces, able to defeat the Daleks, and put fear into anyone just by the sound of his name, -" He was cut off by all the girls chasing him wanting to be his girlfriend, even though he was not interested, but he is quite the ladies man.

"That's enough story for now!" The warrior said while running.

"Be my boyfriend. No mine. He deserves me!" multible girls shouted.

Even though none of the girls saw his chest, arms and abs, he was ripped, skinny and a bit small, but he had rock solid muscles and a 3 by 4 twelve pack and very handsome.

(My ending message) That's it for now. I'll post in up to 48 hours. Hope you enjoy. And also stay tuned for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 3 and a half: 4th wall breaks

Chapter 3.5: All about the 4th wall break and disclaimers.

Okay, so I couldn't fit the entire summary in the box, so here is the director's cut of the summary: Everyone has heard of The Doctor and The Master from Doctor Who, the hero that has defeated the Daleks, ended the Time War, and saved civilizations, defeated monster, and being awesome. And The Master, the one that would rule the universe if it weren't for The Doctor. But what about the Warrior. He's from the City Arrebagauta (a-reeb-a-got-u), where everyone has enhanced strength and speed. The Warrior has twice as much power as that and can't die. The one born every OVER 9,000! Mecha Gotees (9,000,000,000 years), the one with potential to completely obliterate Superman without kryptonite. The savior of the universe, of all places, he lands on Aerth, a parallel Earth, with a titan problem where the last of humanity puts walls around them to protect them, that fail, and Survey Corps happen to get ambushed by abnormal titans, but saved by the Warrior. They get to know him and (spoilers so I won't put this part up).

I'm going to put lots of references of scifi movies/tv, anime, other tv shows, and I try to make it comedic, but I don't think I did that well, but tell me and I might change it. And after I'm done with this story, I will post another story of Attack on Titan and Robocop. It will pretty much be a sequel to this story that will feature Robocop. Then I will post a Completely Different story. Just a little thing that will involve Eren failing to save Mikasa, but a mystery character with a twist will come in, might save them, might sell them, or might even kill them.

Here is a list of all the characters in the story: OC (The Warrior), Armin, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Historia, Erwin, Connie, Ymir, Jean, Reiner, Berthold, Sasha, random strangers and The 10th Doctor.

TW has a 3 by 4 12 pack, is ripped, black, thick hair, comb over style, brown eyes, average size, slightly tanned skin, and looks about 18-20.

That's it for now. Chapter 4 will be up in about 24-72 hours, or 1-3 days, maybe 4 days if I put it into more detail. Bye! And PS, some chapters may include more than 2 genres.


	6. Chapter 4: Getting Used to This Guy

Chapter 4: Getting Used to This Guy (Includes a bit of romance)

(Going back to chapter 3) while The Warrior told his origin, the girls plotted to chase him, and the fastest would get to be his girlfriend, even though he didn't want a girlfriend. They picked a random time and bam, they all chased him. He ran, since he was really fast, it was a mystery of where he was, when he just went back to the boys.

"That was easy. So who wants to-"The Warrior said.

"Bedtime, it's past curfew," ordered Levi.

Everyone went to bed, except TW (The Warrior). He went to and empty room. He ran to his Tardis. He stole it from The Doctor.

(Meanwhile with The Doctor) "Sh*t. That sun of a b***h took my Tardis. Now I'm stranded and the Titans will just come to eat me. Great. F****** great," The Doctor ranted out loud.

The Tardis warped to the room TW was at. Levi was checking to see if everyone was asleep until he heard the Tardis. He went to check it out, then he saw TW.

"Go to sleep brat. It's past curfew," Levi Commanded.

"If it's past curfew then why are you walking around like a stalker and not sleeping?" asked TW

"Um, um, uhhhhh," Levi took off running.

The next morning:

"Poor thing. He doesn't have anything to eat," Sasha whispered to Historia. "You should give him something to eat."

"I think I will. Thanks Sasha," Historia said.

Just then, TW was approached by Reiner and Berthold.

"Here," Reiner said while handing a potato to TW.

"What's this?" TW asked

"It's a potato, you eat it," Reiner replied.

"Eat?" TW asked

"You don't know what eating means?!" Berthold said.

"Shut it. You bite it, chew and swallow," said Reiner.

"Okay," TW responded.

So TW did that.

"I've never felt such a sensation in my mouth. So this is what you call eating? I understand why you do this now. Who here can eat the most!?" TW asked.

Everyone said "Sasha."

"I challenge you to an Eating contest," challenged TW.

"Dude you're gonna lose," Jean warned.

All the meals were on one table.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" everyone. In about 30 seconds, Sasha was ¾ done with her plate, and TW already ate every single plate there was, except for Sasha's.

"Sasha, you lose," declared TW.

"How do you eat so fast? Why isn't you stomach bulging? How are you not sick?" multiple people asked.

"I need more food," commanded TW.

"HOLY SH*T! You're still hungry?! After all that!?"

"Yep. Think about it. I haven't eaten in 1,523 years, so how much food do I crave?"

"Oh, wow, that's a long time," Armin said.

"So did you get some good sleep last night?" Historia asked.

"Sleep?" TW said.

"Are you telling me, that you don't know what eating or sleeping is, the two most common things inside the walls, you don't know? And I thought you absorbed a lot of information," said Eren.

"I did, but eating and sleeping was not part of it, my bad," responded TW.

"Wow, just wow. I don't even know what to say anymore. That's just… weird," said Eren.

"TW, you told me that I should be asleep, how could you not know it?" asked Levi.

"If everyone else was doing that, I just predicted you should be doing that," replied TW

No one really noticed Sasha crying in the corner because she lost in an eating competition. Eventually Historia went over to her and tried to cheer her up.

"I'm not the best eater anymore," Sasha sobbed quietly.

"It's okay. You don't have to the best at that," said Historia.

"Sorry if I upset you. Truly I am," TW said. "And you're still the best human eater, because I'm Gallifrey, so I'm a Time Lord, not human."

"You're right. Thanks," said Sasha as she walked away.

"That was really nice of you Warrior," said Historia.

"Well I try my best. Thanks. I think I might take liking to you because I sense you are a kind hearted person, but originally empty, and still a bit today," replied TW Historia blushed a bright red. "and also, call me Dr. Mark Smith."

"How do you know so much? You know more than everyone combined," asked Historia

"I absorbed the last of the information after I beat Sasha," Mark (The Warrior) said.

"Oh. Cool," responded Historia.

"Reiner, look who's with Historia," Berthold whispered to Reiner.

"Dang it. My chances with Historia dropped down a lot," Reiner whispered to Himself.

Mark made and announcement to call him Mark.

"I need the best strategist and the top 2 fighters," said Mark.

"Levi, Mikasa, and Armin," everyone said.

"Make a plan to try to defeat me," said Mark.

The plan was to cut off Mark's legs and swoop in for the kill as fast as they could.

"3,2,1 GO!" In less than 15 seconds, all three were on their asses and Mark was still standing, no injuries.

"Weak. That was way too easy. I'm beginning to feel a lot like a Scout God, Scout God,"

"Shut the F*** up!" Levi yelled out of anger and jealousy.

"That was quite rude," said Mark.

"I don't give a sh*t!" Levi yelled.

"Don't say that type of stuff," Historia said.

"Don't care b****,"

Everyone gasped and Historia ran off crying. Ymir went up to Levi and kicked him in the junk, hard. Mark went after Historia.

"OW. That hurt. Sh*t. F***," Levi said in a high pitched voice.

Meanwhile with Mark:

"That jerk didn't mean that. He's just upset," Mark said. "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?

"Yes, one thing," Historia replied.

"What is it?" asked Mark.

Historia kissed Mark hard on the lips and they went into a make out session.

(Ending message) So that's it. Sort of a cliffhanger, not really. I don't know exactly why I put romance up, I'm not into romance, so maybe I put it in to satisfy romance type people. Anyways, this is the longest chapter I put, so that's why it took so long. Hope you enjoyed, favorite, leave a review and make sure to follow so you don't miss the next chapter in about 1-4 or 5 days. Bye.


	7. Chapter 5: 10 Ways to Get Killed By TW

Chapter 5: 10 Ways to get killed by The Warrior, aka TW, aka Dr. Mark Smith, aka Mark and Company.

Get a "kick me" sign on your back. When this happened to Levi, humanity's best warrior was in the hospital for 6 months because of a broken back. Mark loves "kick me" signs.

Insult his Tardis. If he sees you do that, you will kick you into the sun. If you are male, it will be the perfect nutshot.

Attempt to kick him in the boingloins. If you try this, your bones will be noodle, your muscles will be fat, and he will rip your spine through your stomach. I don't know how this is possible.

Steal his sonic screwdriver. Steal it, and he'll pull out his laser screwdriver and let's just say that all of Recon Corps will go BOOM!

Give him a copy of E.T. the Extra Terrestrial for Atari 2600. That game is the worst game ever. Give him a copy, and he'll rain hell on you, by making you play it. You'll rage so much you'll self-destruct, by inner rage blowing up like a nuke.

Try to speak Gallifrain. Sasha attempted this to impress Mark, but he said "You just said you have a 'kick me' sign on you, insulted my Tardis, you tried to kick me in the boingloins without me noticing, stole my sonic screwdriver, and have an E.T. game with you. You are going to die now you evil jerk."

Challenge him to the Hunger Games. You know what will happen.

Get him drunk. Irish bar fight, gets stabbed, hangover ,and "The Moment" will activate, then big boom boom.

Get him to absorb a lot of Gamma Radiation. Hulk + Mark = very bad. Mark gets angry a lot, and Hulk Mark will not be good.

Get Everyone to surprise him by poking him for no reason. He'll poke back. Very fast. Very strong. Very painful.

(You know the drill) That's it for this chapter. No real story. I tried to be funny. Let me know if you did, be honest if you liked or hated this story so far. Favorite, leave a review, follow and bla bla bla, you know the drill. Bye.


	8. a quick update

A quick update: I was almost done with chapter 6, but my computer closed itself and went into sleep mode for a couple days until I got it fixed, so chapter 6 will be coming soon. Bye.


	9. Chapter 6: Adventures

Chapter 5: Adventures (This is where the funny slows down a lot and turns into a bit of Romance)

After TW came back, Eren ran up to him and said "I've been thinking, and since you're so powerful, can you help us exterminate the titans?"

"No. Sorry, but no," replied TW, aka The Warrior, aka Dr. Mark Smith, aka Mark.

"Why?!" Armin, Levi, and Eren yelled at the same time.

"If I destroy the titans, there could be dire consequences," Mark said.

"How, just how is that possible?" Eren asked.

"Someone might want the titans to exist and the make more titans, smarter, faster, stronger, and more skilled just because they want to rage against the world. The titans keep humans in check. I lost my planet, worse than titans, Daleks. Even though I was the one to destroy the planet, except The Doctor got to it first, the Daleks were the cause. The Daleks destroyed my world, I don't want overpowerd titans to destroy yo-GGGGAAAAAHHHH! SH*T! Why the hell do that f-CRACK! OOOOOOOWWWWWWW. Are you trying to snap my neck br-BANG!" Levi shot Mark.

"Go to hell," Levi said while getting a "kick me" sign on his back by Historia.

Mark got up and saw the "kick me" sign on Levi. He ran and kicked Levi. Humanity's best hope was in the hospital for 3 months with a broken back when Mark came to visit.

"Why did you kick and break my back?" asked Levi furiously.

"There was a 'kick me' sign on your back. I can't resist those signs," said Mark.

"What do want?" asked Levi.

"I can heal you," responded Mark.

"Oh yeah, how?" asked Levi

"I can by concentrating power to my hand a touching a wound." replied Mark.

"Okay, do it then," said Levi.

So Mark did that and he healed Levi. Then Levi thanked him by kicking him in the boingloins.

"Why the hell did you do that for? Wait, you're jealous. Jealo—OW! Levi axe murdered Mark and left the axe in him.

Historia came to visit Mark in his Tardis.

"Mark, can I come in?" Historia asked. Mark opened the door.

"Sure, but get ready because this will blow your mind," Mark said. She entered the Tardis and was stunned by how big it was.

"This is my home," Mark said.

"It's really nice. How big is it?" Historia asked. Bigger and better than all the Recon Corps barracks. Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"What?" Historia responded.

"This is a time machine. I can travel anywhere through time and space," He said.

"Anywhere? Even before the titans?" asked Historia.

"Anywhere, anytime," said Mark.

"Take me to a nice place, a place before the titans," requested Historia.

"You got it," said Mark.

The Tardis took off, Mark set the coordinates for London, 2014.

"This place is nice," said Historia.

"Is there a specific place you want to go, like a restaurant, the sea, a forest, a desert, firing range, anything really?" he asked.

"I would like to go to a restaurant," She requested.

"Fancy or fast?" Mark asked.

"Fancy." replied Historia.

Mark took Historia to a random bistro place. (I won't give out any specific names. I don't like food prouduct placements).

"You should either get the lobster or fillet minion. Lobster is an underwater meat from a shell and fillet minion is a fancy way of cooking beef with a good sauce. Should also get earl grey tea, a nice relaxing drink," recommended Mark. Then the waiter came and Mark got fillet minion, and Historia got the lobster. After they were done, someone came in the door with a gun and a ski mask.

"This is a robbery! Everyone get down!" ordered the robber.

"Historia, get down and I'll do the rest," he whispered to Historia. She went down, then Mark pulled out a double-barreled shotgun and said "Freeze! The sooner you leave the sooner we can get this over with."

"Not a chance, now go to hell," a robber said while shooting Mark.

"That won't work," Mark said. He shot the barrel of the gun and shot the dude's shin. The cops arrived, but by then, Mark was in the Tardis with Historia.

"So do you want to go on an adventure?" asked Mark.

"I want to go to the sea. Armin told me about it once," said Historia.

"Okay," said Mark. He set the coordinates for the ocean. He stepped out the Tardis. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-SPLASH!" They were 100 meters (328.084 feet). He teleported back up to the Tardis and said "Historia, don't go off that edge."

"How did you get back up here?" she asked.

"Vortex Manipulator. It can teleport you anywhere across time and space. I think it's time I take you somewhere different, like Sectron 5. We can go on a real adventure. So, how about it?"

"Yes! I really want to."

"Okay then, Sectron 5 here we go! Allonsy!" They went to Sectron 5, but what they didn't know was it was already invaded by Sontarans.

To be continued! Cliffhanger!


	10. A Major Update

First off, I'm sorry I haven't updated in years, literally, but finally I'll start making new chapters, but first a couple messages.

1: All the previous Alien Warrior chapters are now not part of the main continuity.

2: My new username is MGKAproductions.

3: There will be more stories to come.

That's about all and if you have any questions about me, feel free to ask in the comments, and since I don't have very many fans, I should probably be able to answer all of the questions.


	11. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

(This should go without saying, but I don't own anything)

One day, in another universe very similar to that of Attack on Titan, the world with all the titans and Attack on Titan characters, world ect., the world was about to change, all by one alien.

The Survey Corps was heading out of wall Maria, a wall they humans claimed back from the titans not too long ago. The horses charged out of the wall, and with gracefulness.

(In another universe)

"This planet seems fun, I think I'll visit it," said a person to his best friend.

"Sure, whatever, just don't interrupt me. I'm writing a fanfiction about you and Attack on Titan," replied the friend.

"I'll be back in a couple months, but with time travel you invented, I will be back in a week," said the person.

"Why not in a day or so? Oh, wait, you're already gone. Well, time to write."

(In the world of AoT)

"Titans, to the north," said Levi, "I'll take them."

"Ya, you go do that you clean freak," whispered Eren under his breath.

"I heard that," told Levi, then he went off and killed the titans.

"Well, I'm gonna get killed when we get back to the walls," stated Eren.

Suddenly, a huge ball of light made an explosion, throwing back the Titans, and a single man rose from the ground. Levi was going too fast and and couldn't stop and accidentally sliced the man in half, ouch.

"Well he's dead, nothing we can do, so kill the titans that are on the ground with their necks conveniently facing us,"

"The first thing that happens to me when I come to a new planet to visit, is getting sliced in half. Eh, it's not like I can die or anything, so I forgive you, even if it wasn't an accident," said the stranger in a thick british accent. And at that moment, Mikasa went up and stabbed the stranger through the spine and and gut area from behind.

"I don't trust him," explained Mikasa.

"Damn Mikasa, you didn't have to kill the guy," said Armin.

"I'm hardly dead. It hurts like a b*tch but it's not gonna die," said the stranger. "Okay my name is the-" and his impaled by Mikasa, again.

"That should keep him down," explained Mikasa with a slightly satisfied look.

"WILL YOU JUST LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF! I CAN'T DIE BUT IT STILL HURTS JUST AS MUCH," yelled the mysterious stranger (with the jingle). "What was that jingle, like the one from a certain game about nuclear apocalypse? Eh, probably nothing,"

"Ymir, I think I'm in love," whispered Historia.

"I admit, he is hot, but you don't even know him and he isn't human, so just don't waste your time on him," responded Ymir with an ever so subtle jealous look on her face.

"I'll think about it… , wait, you think he's hot?" Historia questioned.

"I never said that," quickly denied Ymir.

[Back to the stranger(don't forget he has a British accent)]

The stranger said "Anyways, I came here to visit, the world seemed interesting and I just happened to land here. Is there a civilization nearby or something, I would like to interact with mere mortals and see what this place is truly like, oh and please give me a brief history on this planet,"

"HAPPILY STRANGER" excitedly exclaims Hanji Zoe.

"Hey, stranger, if she is telling you, then you are in for a long, pointless, boring lecture about the history," Eren told the stranger.

"Alright this is enough, we should go back, you can tell him history stuff on the way back," asked Armin to Hanji.

"HEAD BACK TO THE WALLS," Hanji yelled while shooting a flare.

And at that moment, a large swarm of titans were headed their way.


	12. Another message

**Hello there, author speaking. Just as a message, I do this for fun, so don't expect new chapters every week. I would appreciate it if you leave a review, and be honest, just don't be a jerk. I hate guys who are like that. Here are some things that I would like for you to do in the review box below.**

**What direction should I go with the story? I want to keep doing humor, but I'm not the best and I'm wondering if i should cut it, but no matter what, it will always be there, but if you don't like it it will be reduced by a lot.**

**Would you like some romance in the story? I'm not that interested in romance that much myself, but I can write some decent romance. If you guys really want some, I will deliver.**

**Any other concerns, ideas, recommendations, questions and everything miscellaneous. I really want your feedback so I can keep pleasing my very few fans.**

**Just as a side note, **_**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**_**, of the new, main continuity has 666 words. **


	13. Chapter 2: Origin

Chapter 2: The Origin

"The Titans are coming, and there's too many of them. I could kill about 10 of them, but there are at least 42," said Levi.

"I'll take care of it, after all, I still need to learn the history of your civilization," the stranger explained.

"You may not be able to die, but you sure as hell aren't skilled enough to kill all those titans," Levi told the stranger.

"They don't call me The Warrior for no reason. Just watch me," arrogantly stated The Warrior.

"The Warrior? That's a stupid name," said Sasha while eating a potato.

Suddenly, a katana formed right in The Warrior's hand, almost like magic. He ran with incredible speed, right below the speed of sound so he wouldn't cause a sonic boom. He jumped and attacked the titans with his katana, but didn't kill them because he doesn't know to hit the nape of the neck, although he may figure it out.

"How the hell do you kill these things?!" The Warrior interrogated.

"Slice the nape of the neck, it'll kill them fast," explained Hanji.

So that's what The Warrior did, and he did the job fast. There were a couple of more titans, but The Warrior got too arrogant and messed up and got crushed by a titan's foot. He lifted the foot off of him with ease, demonstrating his strength in front of everyone. I'm surprised that he doesn't have impenetrable skin, but since a simple blade was able to cut him, I doubt that. Soon, the deed was done, the titans were dead.

"That was easy," said The Warrior

"ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN," asked Eren.

"Nope, not at all. I'm an alien, an alien warrior," (figure out who said this)

"What is an ai-l-ee-in?" inquired Historia.

"Ugh, I'll give you guys a crash course on this stuff when you take me to your civilization, oh and by the way, can you teach me your species history," The Warrior asked.

"Sure thing,Warrior," Hanji replied, while getting a little close to him.

The Survey Corps regrouped and went back to the walls. There were 18 casualties from minor character grunts that no one cares about. Hanji told The Warrior all about the history of the titans, and the walls, and the social norms, and the many pointless things that she had researched.

"Why are you here anyways Warrior," asked Hanji.

The Warrior responded with "I was searching through planets to find a planet that I found intriguing and, then I would go to it and use it to research stuff about the multiverse and vacation there."

"I'll wait for the crash course on the multiverse and planets, and other cool subjects for when we go back, but in other words, you just came here to research and visit," said Hanji.

"Precisely," stated The Warrior.

"So, what's your origin story then, Warrior?" asked Historia?

"That's a story I won't go into too much detail, but I'll tell you the basics. I was born on Earth 2, a different, but similar planet to yours. Humanity thrived and there were no titans. I was born with a little quirk mixed with a lab accident when I was older plus a little genuine magic here and there, made me basically unkillable. The quirk prevents me from my vital organs giving up, that combined with the lab accident gave me my superhuman powers, and the magic increases everything while allowing me to heal. I decided to become a hero after a traumatic incident and that's when I met my best friend. He was a hero just like me, and me made a team together. We protect the multiverse from all types of dangers, but I have made quite of few enemies also. They are mostly evil," explained The Warrior

"That was much less epic than I thought," complained Eren.

What were you expecting, a not-so-lazily written origin with more time and effort put into it instead of it just being written up on the spot by some anonymous author?"

"I was expecting a better origin story," stated Eren.

"I see your civilization from here, I'll go into the country and meet with the native. I will meet you again soon. Just give me where your headquarters are," said The Warrior. He got the coordinates, and sped to the Survey Corps headquarters.


	14. Chapter 3: A Boring Chapter (Sorry)

Chapter 3: A Boring Chapter (Sorry)

The Warrior sped all the way to the Survey Corps HQ. He went so fast that there was only gusts of wind reported throughout the walls. He got to the HQ, where some soldiers stayed to keep guard from the Military Police. The relationship between the Survey Corps and Military Police is basically war, but much more subtle and secret. The Warrior landed right in the middle of a clearing and was spotted by one of the guards, Connie Springer.

"Stop right there! No doubt you're part of the Military Police!" shouted Connie whom was ready to shoot his musket.

"I'm not part of the Military Police. You can trust me" explained The Warrior.

As The Warrior started to move Connie shouted "Don't move any closer or I will shoot!" The Warrior started to move again, so Connie shot him. Other guards heard the gunshot, so they came to Connie.

"You shout him. How do you even know he was with the MP?" asked one of the guards.

"A single gunshot isn't enough to kill me," said The Warrior while getting back up.

"AAAAHHHH! Zombie!" screeched Connie.

"I'm not a zombie, I just can't die," said Warrior.

The guards knocked him out, and threw him into a temporary prison. He was the only one in the prison.

-5 hours later-

"Commander Hanji, we have one prisoner." Connie said while saluting.

"Who is the prisoner?" inquired Hanji.

"A guy who we shot, but didn't die," responded Connie.

"We met that guy on our expedition, he's nice and isn't a threat, unless you make him hate you somehow, and he can't die," explained Hanji.

"So we should take him out?" asked Connie as a response.

"Ya, you should," replied Hanji.

They let The Warrior out of the prison and let him have the tasteless rations, but he didn't even eat it.

"Why aren't you eating?" asked Historia seductively.

"I don't eat, I haven't for a couple hundred millennia. I have lived for 284,987 years, and I haven't eaten in 284,967 years. I stopped eating when I got my powers. It messed with my ghrelin producer. Ghrelin makes makes you hungry. I'm guessing you didn't know that," responded The Warrior.

"What are all your powers?" asked Armin.

The Warrior responded with: "Let's see. My powers are super strength, super speed, regenerative capabilities, basic telekinesis, basic telepathy, and I'm the 20th smartest person in the multiverse, and you should've learned what the multiverse is in the crash course I gave you guys."

"So why are you here, exactly?" asked Mikasa, whom still didn't trust him.

"I told you this before, I visit interesting places and research them for potentially useful materials," The Warrior explained.

"What materials?" asked Armin.

"New elements, types of energy, artifacts, stuff like that," responded The Warrior.

"Hey Warrior, you'll likely need a barrack to stay at, so I will show you to one," said Eren as he came down to sit with Armin.

"Lead the way," responded The Warrior.

-5 minutes later-

The Warrior is asleep, and the night passes by.

-9 hours later-

"I'll go visit town and just take a walk," said The Warrior as he started to go to Trost District.

The Warrior walked around Trost District, but didn't really do much. Trost was very boring to him, so he decided to go around the Earth trying to find resources he had been looking for. He explored about 500 square miles (805 kilometers), but didn't find any valuable resources, so he just went back to the Survey Corps HQ.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story thus far, and it may be a bit boring right now, but I assure you, the story will include more action and become more interesting in the future, but in the meantime, I want your feedback, tell me what you want and I'll do my best to include it somehow. Anyway, THANKS FOR READING, and have a good day.**


	15. Chapter 4: An Old Friend

**First off sorry for not uploading in some time, but I've had a lot of schoolwork and also I've been getting into more novels, but here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Chapter 4: An Old "Friend"

The Warrior had just returned from his expedition to find useful resources, but something felt a little wrong to him. The HQ seemed a little more empty with a vibe of fear. He walked in with his sword drawn, ready to attack, when all of a sudden, Armin came running at him.

"Warrior! We think the MP kill and kidnapped most of our soldiers while we were still asleep! We need your help!" worriedly yelled Armin.

"Who was killed and who was kidnapped?" asked the Warrior.

"The casualties were William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Jon  
Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester Mccoy, Paul McGann, Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant, Matt Smith, John Hurt, Peter Capaldi, Rick Grimes, Heisenberg, Jesse, Walter White, Edward and Alphonse Elric, Light Yagami, L, Spike Spiegel, Homer Simpson, Barry Allen, Jay Garrick, Wally West, Bart Allen, Eobard Thawne, Hunter Zolomon, Leonard Snart, and Oliver Queen. The Kidnapped are Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Ethan Johnson, Bob Stooky, my best friend Eren, and Historia Riess. There are many others whom names I don't know, " answered Armin.

"That many huh, I'll go search for them, stay here. I'll be back in a flash.

(Meanwhile, where the kidnapped are being held)

"So tell me about this place, and if there are any useful objects that may interest me. Krista was your name, wasn't it?" said the kidnapper (who wore a mask)

"I will not talk to you MP scum," said Krista

"The MP? You think I'm with the MP? You think I would work for such a pitiful group. I'm above that. I find useful resources, and then kill everything, just because I enjoy it. You may consider me evil, but it was just how I was raised. I'm just trying to enjoy my everlasting life," said the mysterious killer. "Knock her out and put her with the rest," the mysterious killer ordered his henchmen, so that's what they did.

In the room where all the kidnapped were, Historia woke up, and the others were all in pain. Even though she had just met him, Historia believed the Warrior might be able to help.

"That's a stupid idea Historia," said Connie.

"We could formulate a plan of how to get out of here. If only Armin was here," said Sasha.

Eren was still knocked out, so he couldn't use his titan powers.

(Meanwhile, back at the HQ)

"I've located where they are being held, it shouldn't be too much of a problem for me," stated The Warrior.

"We shall go soon. since they killed many of our soldiers, we can assume that they are highly skilled, but that shouldn't be a problem for The Warrior, but that means the we have to fight harder than we usually do. We leave in one hour, get ready," said Armin.

(Meanwhile, at the mysterious location)

"It seems you're the weakest and will give up information much more easily than the rest, so tell me everything you know about this place, so I can rule it, then destroy it," said the killer.

"Why don't you reveal yourself unlike the coward you are," said Historia.

"Fine," so the killer did, and revealed, a face exactly like The Warrior's.

"We trusted you! We took you in and now you kill most of us and kidnap others!? You are one sick jerk," reacted Historia.

"Listen, I've never seen any of you in my long life so it may have been a parallel version of me, otherwise you'd be dead. Don't knock her out this time, just throw her in and make sure she doesn't scream," ordered the killer.

"We trusted you Warrior. We trusted you," said Historia rather quietly.

"Wait, let her go," so the henchmen did, "Did you say The Warrior?"


	16. Chapter 5: The Reunion

**Sorry for the over a month long wait, I've just been very busy with school and other things. Just to clarify Krista/ Christa/ Historia are all the same person, enjoy the rest of the chapter.**

Chapter 5: The Reunion

"Wait, you're not the Warrior?" asked Historia.

"The Warrior is a hero, although I use the term loosely. He is out to help people, but he doesn't make as strong of connections socially to others due to him losing so many people in his lifetime. The Warrior is mainly out for himself and his friend. He only has one known friend whom is definitely a hero without doubt, although it's a hobby. I'm a parallel version of the Warrior, and I don't lie about me being "evil" by your social standards. Also, the Warrior has committed atrocities incomprehensible to you idiots compared to our minds," said this mysterious villain.

"The Warrior explained the parallel version thing, but why are you evil?" questioned Historia.

"Because i feel like it. I enjoy being evil by your social standards. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I plan to torture you one by one, enjoying everybit of your agony and your friends watching in horror as you slowly die one by one,"

"That's sadistic!" yelled Historia.

"Obviously," responded the mysterious villain. "Keep her quiet," he commanded his henchmen.

The villain puts his mask back on and opens the door with the rest of the victims. He slowly walks around the room looking for his victim. He spots Eren.

"There's something different about you. You have a hidden power. I would like to have it." the villain says before grabbing Eren by the throat. He throws Eren out the the building, and at that moment, Eren titan shifts. The mysterious villain just smirks and launches himself toward Titan Eren distorting the ground below him. Eren moves in for a punch, but out antagonist catches the giant fist, rips Eren's titan arm off, and locates Eren at the nape of the neck. He pulls Eren out and throws him up and lets Eren fall 30 meters back down. As Eren heals, he summons a broadsword instead of a katana in a similar manner as the Warrior, and cuts Eren's leg off. And at the very next moment, a grapple hook goes through the mysterious villain's chest, and he falls to the ground, lifeless. It was Mikasa's grapple. The henchmen storm after Mikasa, muskets in hand, but right before the first bullet hits Mikasa, a blur appears and takes all of the bullets. The Warrior has arrived along with a small fraction of the Survey Corps. The henchmen take their boss's lifeless corpse back to their hidden base in the forest. Mikasa takes Eren to the wagon and decides to go in and take out the henchmen. She kills as many as she can, until a broadsword goes through her, killing her. The Warrior just finished getting the last of the prisoners and arrives just in time to see Mikasa die. He recognizes the person, he knows exactly who it is.

"So you're here. I honestly can't say I didn't completely unexpect this," said the Warrior. "You're here to kill innocents. I have to redeem myself, and beating you would be the best way," So, the Warrior spawns his katanas, and stabs them though the mysterious villain. "I know this won't kill you. You can't die, just like me. So let's tango, Dark Khaos."

"Sure thing Warrior," responded Dark Khaos. "I want to celebrate this reunion by killing you over and over again. This is why I like fighting you. It brings me so much joy."

"Shut up," said the Warrior. The Warrior pulls out a syringe and stabs Dark Khaos with it. "That'll keep you down. I can't contain you, so I won't bring you. To high of a risk." The Warrior takes Mikasa's body and runs to Eren.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for this."


	17. Chapter 6: The Visitor

**Hello fans of my story! I have a friend that's on Youtube and he wants me to give a shout-out to him. I prefer to stay anonymous, but he is outgoing and reveals himself completely, so check out the Youtube Channel MGKAproductions for him. He made up the name, so I use it as well. Back to the story!**

Chapter 6: The Visitor

"Mikasa is tough! She can handle a bunch of henchmen. It's not like her to die!" Eren said in denial with a very weary voice.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. There are more serious problems to address. My old foe Dark Khaos is here, and I must stop him or he will destroy this world," said the Warrior.

"You can live forever, why not pass some of that life to her? Please?" asked Eren still in a weary voice.

"I'm sorry, but that's not the way it works. Excuse me, but I have to talk with a friend," said the Warrior.

"How are you so cavalier about this?"

"I have lived for a very long time, I've seen many people die. Friends, family, innocents, and more. I've gotten used to it," said the Warrior.

(Meanwhile, in a pocket universe)

*Sounds of typing on a keyboard*

"Hmm what should Chapter 7 on the Alien Warrior be about, oh I know!" a person with a non-southern American accent says to himself.

*Multiversal and Time communication device rings*

"Huh, the Warrior. It's unusual for him to call me, must be important. Why am I talking to myself? I have no idea. Oh right, the com! What's up Warrior?

"Bad news, the planet I went off to, Dark Khaos is here. I need some help." asked the Warrior.

"Dude come on. You can take him. Besides, I'm writing my fanfic," responded the friend.

"You are the friggin Hero of the Multiverse whom invented time travel and multiversal travel, yet you can't spend some time to help a friend?"

"Fine, but you owe me," responded the Hero of the multiverse.

"Thanks Mark," said the Warrior.

"You still owe me," said the Hero of the Multiverse/ Mark. He puts in the coordinates to the planet the Warrior is on and travels there.

(Back on the main world the story takes place in)

"Warrior, that's the evil man!" said Historia while pointing to Mark.

"Historia, that's not Dark Khaos. This is my friend Mark. I'm a parallel version of him and we are best friends," said the Warrior.

"What exactly do you need help with?" asked Mark.

"I need a couple things to help defeat Dark Khaos," said the Warrior.

"What type of things? Swords, shields, guns, teleporters, cola, falling whales?" said Mark.

"Falling whales? What? No. A couple of things I need are power enhancers, a new revolver styled double barreled quantem pistol, and immortal numbing sword. It would also be good if you fought with me."

Responded the Warrior.

Historia equipped some 3DMG and attacked the Hero of the Multiverse out of distrust, but the swords just broke completely and her hands broke because of the force applied.

"I have a force field to protect me. Here, give me your hand." The Hero of the Multiverse uses a green ray to heal her hands. "That should make it better."

"I guess you aren't evil." said Historia.

"Does this place have any NukaCola?" asked Hero of the Mulitverse.

"What's NukaCola?" asked Armin.

"What?! No Nukacola?! Well, I'm out. See ya later Warrior." said Mark. "Here's the program for the items you asked for, you know the drill."

"See ya later Hero."

*Hero of the Multiverse teleports back to the pocket universe*

The Warrior pops the program into the mass converter and generates the tools Mark gave him.

"What are you going to do about the evil man?" asked Historia.

"I don't know yet, but we'll find out eventually,"


End file.
